I Can't Live Without You
by Fate-Hana
Summary: This is my own continuation of the USUK doujin 'The Hero and The Magician'. After so many years of drifting himself away from his most beloved person, Arthur thought that he would be able to finally live alone, without Alfred. But fate decides the opposite, as Alfred was able to find him all over again. USUK.


A/N : After reading the USUK doujin entitled 'The Hero and The Magician', I was crying the whole day. The ending was kind of an open ending, and I didn't like the fact that Arthur ended up alone. So I decided to continue their story and make my own ending as well. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! And I apologize first for any mistakes I made, I'm not a good writer and still improving. So reviews are very much appreciated! Now enjoy!

* * *

Everyone stared at the serious blonde man who was walking in hallway. His expression was dark and not a sign of kindness hinted on his pale colored skin. No one dared to talk to him or even walk side him. They were too afraid. Too afraid if they might get cursed by him. Too afraid if he'll be the cause of their misfortune.

The green-eyed man didn't cared though. He was used to this kind of situation, and right after he walked through them, they all continue their student life like nothing had happened.

"Hey look, it's Alfred!"

Behind the blonde man, everyone else were busy circling the most popular and perhaps also the loudest student of Hogwarts, because even when the man thought he is already far away from them, he can still hear the voice of that student 'Alfred'.

"Don't worry guys, don't worry! We won the match, of course! It's no biggie!"

The man was still walking, but his ears concentrated on Alfred's words.

"…Beside, I am the Hero!"

The man couldn't stand it anymore. He dislikes listening to that voice. His dislikes how the man is so proud and happy and he can easily call himself a 'Hero'. He dislikes everything about the man named Alfred. The man quickly went into the dorminatory, into his private room, where no one knows the true location of it.

The man looked at the long mirror placed in his room, staring at nothing but himself.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

He touched the mirror with his cold fingers, where the image of his right eye was reflected.

"Are you sad? Please don't be sad. You're strong, aren't you?"

He kept on talking to the mirror.

"You're used to be alone, you're used to this darkness."

The image of right eye began to shine, more than usual.

"You don't need anyone…"

"No one…"

"…But myself."

Arthur fell to his knees, and his head lowered to floor. He was sobbing, he heart was heavy. His eyes were even crying our pure tears of sadness. He cried and cried in the dark room as no one could hear him.

But it's fine.

He's already used to this darkness.

* * *

Alfred, the self-proclaimed Hero, is a very well known student, even among the teachers. He was talented and very lively, and everyone believed that he was indeed a Hero the moment he cheered himself when he got into the home of Gryffindor. He had a lot of friends as well, and even fangirls that tried to sneak love letters into his books. He wasn't a smart though, always messing up his own magic wand and unable to memorize all those ridiculously long spells.

Alfred was happy, his life in Hogwarts was perfect and going very well.

But he wonders why he feels slightly lonely. Like… a part of him is missing.

That emptiness has been bothering him for years, but he never told them to others. No way! They would make fun of him.

That time was on weekend, and he had no classes during then. He went separate ways from his friends as they decide to hit on the girls, okay not hit them, but ask them to be their date for a Ball that will be held soon. Somehow, he wasn't interested to follow them.

"I bet you already have a lot of invitations already, haven't you Al?" Matthew smiled sweetly.

"Nah, that's not it –"

"Could be that Alfred actually have someone he likes, ve?"

Alfred just laughed at the question. "No way! That is a bit gross!"

"Well, I'm not interested to go to the Yule Ball, but these guys said that they'll be going to town. So we better off now or not we'll return late." Ludwig interrupted.

"Ve, alright! I want to find pretty ladies~"

"You sure you're not going to come?" Matthew asked again.

"I'm sure, man. I'm sure."

The four them (including an Asian who calls himself Kiku, who was silent all the time during the conversation) waved goodbye to Alfred as they walked away. Alfred waved back, and turned his back to them as soon as he was alone.

Honestly, Alfred only wanted to relax. This week has been a tiring week for him since the matches were arranged very close. He, as the main player, had to play in every game. And then catching up with lessons weren't so easy as well. The teachers kept on hitting his head since he couldn't even learn the simplest thing properly.

And the Ball. Sigh. He's not such a good dancer, and he has no one specific to ask to be his date. He may seem like a lay back, and sure he got a lot of girls chasing him around, but he doesn't want to invite a random person to his date.

He decided to take his jacket and his scarf, and went outside to the lake, to relax his mind.

"Woah!"

He breathed out as soon as he reached the frozen lake, it can't be help, it was winter and the cold air was undeniable. Thank goodness he was able to warm himself with his thick jacket and scarfs, and a little bit of magic.

Alfred stretched his arms, refreshing himself. Ahhh, it's been awhile he felt this free. He observed the area, feeling much calmer than he was before. Like they say, even a Hero needs a break. And he was sure no one would be stupid enough (other than him) to spend time outside the school buildings just to take a stroll.

Taking slow steps around the lake, with on the calming sound of the cold wind accompanying him, is something so rare, yet so relaxing for young Hero.

"Huh?" Alfred mumbled, as he realized there was a dark being standing not far away.

Due to curiosity, he walked closer, with the same pace.

The dark being, was actually a person, a blonde man like him, only his short spiky hair was more of a darker yellow. And the person seemed clueless about Alfred being there. His face was lowered down to his own feet, or perhaps the frozen lake, Alfred couldn't guess what he was staring at.

Observing him properly, the man seemed slightly older than him, but he was shorter than himself for sure. His uniform and scarf's were green in color, therefore he must belong to Slytherine house. His body was thin and his skin was as pale as the snow. His eyes… were blank and full of… emptiness?

Alfred had never seen such a sad person such as him.

"…Hey."

Alfred greeted him as soon as he got to the man's side.

But the man didn't respond at all. He didn't even flinched or glanced over to see who dared to greet him.

"…It's cold out here." Alfred continued.

Again, no respond. The green-eyed man just kept staring down to the lake.

Alfred glanced to him. Man, this guy is hard. Usually others would talk with him no problem; some would even jump to him. Everyone in Hogwarts knew who Alfred was, and everyone would be excited if they were greeted by him.

But apparently, there's one person here doesn't.

"Are you alone?"

No respond.

Alfred sighed. He faced himself to the lake and stared at the view, beside the shorter man. Though they height isn't that far away, Alfred was better built than him. He seemed… rather weak.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." Alfred wasn't going to give up.

"…I know."

Alfred was surprised when he heard the voice of the man beside him. So the man can talk after all.

"I shouldn't be here. I know that." The man spoke softly. The cold air could be seen as bubbled out as he did.

"And you shouldn't be here as well. Everything is wrong." His voice was low, yet cold. "But why?"

Alfred blinked; clueless about what was the man talking about. Did he even made a wise choice by trying to be friendly anyway?

"Can you… tell me why?" The man lifted up his head, and turned to face him. "Tell me why we are here in the end. Tell me why… I must feel this way again."

Alfred… couldn't respond, as he could see the man's face so clear now, and those sad dark eyes the man kept on hidden all this time. His eyes, were sharp, and Alfred could see it clearly, the tears that were ready to pour down anytime soon.

"You're…"

"Do you realize now? So run! Go! Run before get curse!" The man growled, and the tears were already flowing on his pale cheeks. Alfred took a step back from being hit, but he refused to follow the orders he was given.

"H-Hey, I didn't even finish! Why are you freaking out?!" Alfred shouted, confused about the situation he was in.

Of course Alfred knew this man. He saw him a walking pass through him a few times, but even Alfred glanced to him, this man seemed so cold and didn't even bother to look right and left; only looking straight to where he was heading. Furthermore he was in Slyterine, it was impossible for them to properly meet.

And Alfred had heard a lot about him. No one dared to even learn his name, furthermore talk about him. He had no friends and no family. Even the teachers were scared of him. So how could Alfred know about him?

What he knew was, this man is cursed, and anyone who is close to him would be curse as well.

But those only rumors, and Alfred never bothered to really pay attention to them.

"Why are you here?!" The man raised his voice, his emotions were mixed with anger. "I told you not to get close to me, I told you I don't want to meet you again!"

He stood there, crying.

Alfred was really clueless. He had never been in such situation. He didn't even know what he did wrong. But he knows one thing for sure.

He can't leave this man alone. He just can't.

This man… needs him.

As soon as the man closes his eyes, his body fell down.

"H-Hey!"

Alfred caught him right before he hit the snow. It would be bad if this man fell unconscious here without anyone knows.

Alfred slowly sat down, holding and hugging the man firmly. Their breathes were visible in the cold air.

Alfred realized now that the man wasn't wearing any gloves on his hands, and now his hands were blue as they were getting cold. And the man's temperature was rising as well. Alfred could feel it as his body touches his. And his cheeks were as red as cherry, Alfred wonders now just how long has this man been standing here.

"You…" The man mumbled, trying to open his eyes. Even that is taking him a lot of efforts.

"Hey… You're as cold as an iceberg… I need to get you somewhere warm. Stay strong for me, okay?" Alfred said softly, sad when he realized how weak this man actually is.

"Al… fred…"

The blue pupils of Alfred shrunk small and his eyes were wide when he heard the man called out his name.

The other blonde, struggled hard to lift up his right, then slowly caressing the warm cheek of Alfred's. Oh, how gentle was his stroke. He felt something he never felt before. He felt so… loved, being caressed by that weak, cold yet soft hand.

"Why…?" The man said weakly.

Alfred, who responded more softly than usual, told him; "Because I'm the Hero, am I not?"

The man laughed, though with not much energy. His tears were still flowing, but at that moment. Alfred was surprised with yet another of the man's action.

The man revealed his calm green eyes, staring directly into his, and smiled, the most beautifullest smile Alfred had ever seen.

"…I missed you, Alfred."

The man closed his eyes as soon as he spoke those words, and his hand that was caressing Alfred's cheek fell as nothing supported it. Alfred could see that the man had fall unconscious in his embrace.

"H-Hey…"

Alfred shook him slightly, and the man's body on shook since it couldn't defend itself.

This is bad, Alfred thought. His body is very cold. If he stays here any longer, he might die.

Worried, Alfred carried the man in bridal style, and quickly brought him into the building of Hogwarts. Everyone who was there stared in confusion when they saw Alfred ran into the hall with a man on his arms. They were also curious of the identity of the man. But some of them were sharp enough to see that the man he is carrying was the cursed man.

Alfred heard whispered, and the building were even noisy, but he pushed away every obstacles and ran through almost everyone that was in his way, fearing that this man wouldn't make it if he is too late.

"Allied Powers!" Alfred shouted the password to his room, and instantly the huge moving picture on the wall removed itself and revealed a door. The door opened under Alfred's command.

"We're here, you hang on!" Alfred told to the unconscious man even though the man couldn't hear him.

Alfred placed him down on a couch in front of the fire place, and quickly gets his own blanket to cover the man's body. He made sure to place a pillow under the man's head as well to make sure he would be comfortable. After that, he went and gets a small bucket of warm water, and even a napkin, to be place on the man's forehead.

The man was breathing, and he even coughed as Alfred nursed him.

Alfred sighed in relief, glad to see the man was still alive.

"Thank goodness." Alfred mumbled to himself, and smiled. He was even relieved that his roommates were not around; perhaps they were still busy hunting on girls.

Alone with the unconscious man, Alfred didn't know what to do. Once in awhile he replaced the wet towel, making sure it would not be too cold or too hot for him.

Alfred stroked gently the man's hair and cheek, surprised by its softness.

But Alfred was bothered with something in his mind.

This man… knew his name.

Yes, Alfred was aware that he was popular and perhaps that this man knew him because of that, but Alfred knew that wasn't the case.

The way he called out his name, was different.

Alfred had forgotten completely about the rumor of the curse that had he been hearing from other student's mouth.

Instead… He felt, nostalgic.

His eyes, his soft cheeks, his face, and his beautiful smile, all seemed so familiar.

But this is only the first time he have really seen and touch the so called cursed man.

Is it?

"Mmm.."

Alfred flinched slightly when he heard the man mumbled. It looks like this man will be awake soon.

"..Are.. You alright? Do you still feel weak?"

The man slowly opened his eyes, and observed around. As soon as his mind was finally back in pieces, he suddenly sat up, shocked Alfred for the second time today.

"W-What happened?!" His eyes were wide.

Alfred blinked, and then he smiled. "Well, I brought you to my room, fancy, isn't it?"

"T-This must be a joke!" He said, instantly pulled away the blanket and got up. But felt wobbly as soon as he stood with his two weak feet. Alfred quickly holds him to steady him, and pulled him back down to sit.

"D-Don't you dare to touch me, git!" He pushed Alfred away.

Alfred was startled by the man's action. It looks to him that this man is already feeling well. Or not. He doesn't know.

"Haven't you heard of me? I am your worst nightmare! And on top of them we're from the opposite house!"

"Not even a thank you?"

That wasn't the reaction the man had expected. He went silent after hearing what Alfred had just said.

He can't face Alfred's directly into his eyes. He can't.

"So?" Alfred said, closing himself to the man, who seemed to be embarrassed of himself.

"F-Fine, thank you!"

Alfred couldn't help but chuckled when he saw the man's face getting red.

"That's better, and you're welcome…" Alfred paused.

The man didn't turn his head to look at Alfred, instead he remained to look away.

"Hey."

"What?" The man replied half-heartedly. He wanted to get out of there, fast. He felt uncomfortable around this stupid man. He really did.

"…I don't know your name." Alfred pouted, and he sat closer to the man. "It's weird to keep calling you 'Hey' all the time."

The man face darkened and he rose as soon as Alfred finished his sentence. This time, he didn't fell. He walked away from Alfred, and searched for the exit of the room. It wasn't that hard, each of the normal student's room had the same layout.

"Hey, wait!" Alfred stood up and tries to chase him, but somehow that man was suddenly fast on his feet. He didn't even turn his head back when Alfred kept on shouting for him.

"I'm asking you to wait!"

The man didn't bother to even glance to him.

"Is this how you repay someone who saved you?" Alfred raised his voice as that the man can hear him.

The man stopped suddenly. Alfred also did.

"I never asked you to save me!" He shouted. "I never wanted to be saved, and I never want to! I was fine by myself, but you had to come! Why?!"

Alfred looked at his back. Even without looking at his face, Alfred already knew he was sobbing.

"I… wanted to be Hero—"

"Then be a Hero to someone else, because I don't need a bloody Hero!" He swift his hand and revealed a dark wand on his hand.

"Up until now, you keep on following me around!" He cried. Tears were obvious on his face. "Do you know how much pain I've been holding for all these years, how much that I had to suffer because of you?!"

Alfred flinched.

"It's because you came into my life!" He cried again. "But now, I'm making sure you'll never come back again!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" Alfred shouted back, closing himself to him. Something is not right. Something is wrong. He doesn't know what, but he can't let things go on like this.

For some reason, his heart understands the words that were thrown out by the sad man.

"I… did it all for you! I couldn't leave you alone! I just couldn't! I can't imagine letting you die cold out there!" Alfred paused, as he felt like he has been hit with realization.

"I felt that more than anyone, I want to be with you! And I want you safe!"

The man cried.

"I'm sorry, but this can't go on!"

Then the man shouted a spell casted on himself, bright yellowish light shone around him and the room, so bright that Alfred had to shield his eyes. But Alfred didn't want to give up. He dashed to where the man stood.

But when the light was gone, so was the man.

Alfred was left in shock, his head was still progressing what happened, and his mind still collecting the pieces.

"Al?"

Alfred lifted up his head, and he saw Matthew coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing just standing there? Were you bored or something?"

"Huh?" Alfred blinked. He looked around himself.

"What's wrong Al? Did you lose something?"

Alfred looked around one more time, and then he lifted up his head and smiled.

"Nah~ Did you got me a hamburger, dude?"

* * *

"Why are crying?" Arthur looked at the crying man in the mirror.

"It's alright, you should stop crying, I'm here with you."

Arthur lifted up his hand, and touched the mirror, connecting his hand with the hand of the image.

Though the both of them were still crying.

Both of them never wish to be save, as darkness has already been a part of his after so many years.

"I don't want the mistake to be repeated all over again, not after everything had gone so well." Arthur said to himself as he cries, letting his tears fell down to the floor.

That's when the crystal ball he had placed on his study table shone. The lights were gentle, yet clear.

Arthur took the crystal ball, and hold it like it was treasure. He sat on the side of his bed, while his eyes focus on the moving image displayed like a movie.

The flow was wonderful. Everything went smoothly, and the images displayed just like how he remembered it.

Because that's the function of the magical crystal ball. It stored the precious memories of him and Alfred during their past meeting. Arthur stored those memories in it, so that he can never forget how Alfred had saved him from the darkness he feared the most.

That's why, Arthur thought, he must keep himself away from Alfred.

He will be only one to remember their love story.

Even if he must suffer forever.

* * *

It's finally the night of that almost every student of Hogwarts look forward to.

The Yule Ball.

They were old enough to attend to the Ball, must to their joy, and most of them have their own dates. They also practiced dancing almost all night, and even in class with the help of their teachers.

Hogwarts is the host this year, yet again, so the students of Hogwarts were the most excited ones. But the students from the other schools also attended the Ball, so it was quite crowded. Even the teachers gathered that night. To conclude it all, everyone was happy.

Everyone, expect Alfred.

Alfred just leaned himself on a wall of the ancient building, playing the glass filled with wine in his right hand. He didn't find himself a beautiful date even though the girls had high hopes for him. And much more to his friends surprise, he wasn't as lively as usual.

Where did the loud, all smiling and party hard Alfred go?

"Al?" Matthew went close to him Since they were related, Matthew was the very concern one about Alfred's rare being.

"Hm?" Alfred responded half-heartedly.

"What's wrong? You seem rather gloomy tonight." Matthew tried to place his words properly. "If you want someone to dance with you, there are still many girls available."

Alfred shook his head.

"That's not the case."

Confused, Matthew can respond nothing but raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I feel… empty. Like I'm missing something very important…"

"That again, Al? This is really getting into you, seriously."

Alfred couldn't say anything in return. It's true, he has been thinking a lot recently. He doesn't know what went wrong. But he remembered that everything started because of… something.

But he couldn't figure out what that 'something' was.

"This party is fun Matty," Alfred finally spoke. "But it's not for me."

Alfred gave over the glass of wine to Matthew, and he began to leave the hall.

"Where are you going, Alfred?" Matthew asked, concerned.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, and maybe hit the bed earlier." He said. "Sorry, but I don't think I can join you guys."

Matthew just sighed. There's nothing much that he can do to help his brother in this one. He knows his brother really much, but if Alfred doesn't decide to open up and tell what his problem was, he will never be able to help him solve it.

* * *

Alfred, with his student jacket and scarf, was at the highest balcony. This place isn't really a good place to hang around, but at least the view is enough to relax his mind that was in mess.

Alfred looked far away to the deep forest, the calm, quiet and mysterious forest.

The air was once again cold tonight, but weather was clear, and the stars shine rather brightly, as if they were celebrating the Yule Ball as well. Alfred could still hear the loud music from the hall, but he ignored it. He decided that he didn't really enjoying it.

Alfred inhaled, and exhaled, making circles of cold air around his face.

'What is it?'

'What is that missing a part of me?'

'Is it something that I left?'

'Or something that I have forgotten?'

Alfred closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

And his eyes opened wide as soon as his ears caught a noise that was out from normal.

That sound, that noise…

Alfred looked up to the sky, and saw the cause of the sound he had heard earlier.

It was a unicorn.

An enormous, white and beautiful unicorn.

At that instant, flashbacks flow inside his head rather forcefully. Pictures of a mad unicorn dashed and attacked him; causing him pain and misery that even magic couldn't heal.

Alfred fell to his hips, and he held his left chest. He felt that as if the pain was still there, hit directly into his heart.

W-What was that all about?

Alfred's breathe was heavy, and his heart was thumping rather fast. Perhaps the cold was getting to him. So he decided to head back inside, get into his room and have some good night sleep.

To his surprise, when he was on his way to his room, he spotted a dark figure walking upstairs, through the forever changing stairs.

'No one, but me, went outside from the ball. What is he doing here?'

The dark figure seemed like it was clueless with Alfred observing him. Because he kept on walking on the stairs, and Alfred conclude that he might be heading to his room.

The person was wearing a green uniform, thus he must be Slytherine. But that wasn't what bothering the young Hero.

Alfred was able to spot the face of the mysterious person.

His face… his pale skin, his red cheek, his green eyes, his blonde hair, even the way he walked, was all too familiar to Alfred.

Just who was that guy?

Alfred was glad he brought along his invisible coat that was gifted to him by an anonymous for last year's Christmas. The thing has become such a handy item for him to sneak around, just like what he is doing right now.

He covered himself with the coat, and wasted no time to chase the mysterious person.

He wanted to know, he wanted to get closer to him, he wanted to get a good look at him and kill his own curiosity. Because curiosity would kill him instead if he doesn't.

It wasn't that hard to catch up with the man. His magic aura was low compared to other students, and even though it sometimes became an obstacle to him, right now it's definitely an advantage.

"_UtnideKgnidmoAdnHetUdeniteSe ttas_"

The man standing in front of a clear wall spoke a language that Alfred couldn't understand. It was more like he was mumbling to himself, and not talking magic.

But the wall heard his commands. It immediately and gracefully changed itself into a door, a very, secret, and dark looking door.

The man entered through the door as soon as it finished.

"Oh!"

Alfred panicked when he saw the door hiding itself again. Unknown of what to do, he quickly dashed through the door, hoping for a miracle.

And miracle did happen.

He passed through it, right before the door disappeared.

And now, Alfred is in a huge, fancy, and very dark room. He was truly in awe, as this room was different than all the others he had seen. This room was probably meant to be kept away from the students, and it probably was never supposed to be entered by any other than the mysterious boy.

Alfred gulped, hoping he had made the right choice.

Where did the man go? Did he suddenly disappear again?

Alfred began to wander around the room.

Even though the room itself was big, but there was nothing much here. It had all a student needs. A library, a couch, a bed, a study place, and even a place to keep all the students items.

But there was no sign of any balcony, or even a small window inside the room, which made this place really dark.

"Mmmh.."

Opps. Alfred could hear someone's mumbling, perhaps because he just knocked himself to a table before. It was really hard to see inside here.

Was that the guy from earlier? Is he sleeping?

Alfred watched his steps carefully this time. He tip-toed all the way to the bed that was far at the corner of the room.

His guess was right. It was indeed the boy from earlier.

He seemed to be already fallen asleep, with his peaceful face. Such a face that Alfred never witnessed before.

And on the left hand of the boy, held a crystal ball that was shining gently. And it seemed like it was displaying something. Curious, Alfred carefully tries to take away the crystal ball from the boy's hand.

"Mmmhh.." He mumbled again.

Alfred stopped all of his movement, wishing that the boy would stop mumbling and goes back into his dreamworld. And finally the boy settled down.

Alfred leaned himself closer, and slowly took the crystal ball from his hand that wasn't gripping the ball too tightly. It was spherical anyway, it would be difficult to hold it with only one hand.

What is it displaying? Why is it emitting light? Alfred wondered. All the questions tickle him.

That's when he noticed the images the crystal ball was displaying.

"H-Huh?"

Alfred's mind was pulled into the memories held inside the ball.

"This is…"

Alfred saw it all.

He saw his younger self running, chasing around the boy. The boy kept on crying and begging him not to follow.

"Geez!" His younger self said. "All I want to know is your name! I'm tired of calling you 'You' all the time!"

"B-But…" The smaller boy cried. "Haven't you heard? That… if you say my name…"

"You'll be curse….."

"It's true…"

Alfred blinked. Finally realizing who the boy was and who was the man sleeping on the bed earlier.

The two of them were the same person.

But then what is all this? Alfred doesn't remember all these happening to him in the past.

"So?" His younger self replied. "I came here to become a Hero."

"I won't lose to an old curse!"

Alfred almost chuckled himself. Hearing his own self said it sounds funny.

"Ar…ur…" The boy mumbled.

"Hm?" His younger self leaned closer to the boy.

Alfred was also unable to hear the words the boy had spoke.

"Arthur… Kirkland…"

"That's my name…"

The boy gave up, or not the younger Alfred would keep on pushing him anyway.

"Arthur Kirkland?..." Alfred found himself mumbling that name.

That… familiar name.

* * *

"_Are you lost too?"_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_Let's find our way together, okay?"_

"_A-Alright. B-But please, let go of my hand."_

"_No! It's much better like this, this way, we won't be separated!"_

Alfred saw it all, every memories of his younger self and the boy named Arthur. He was shocked at first, but then realizes that everything was just an illusion, as he could get through walls and even other students. He watched himself and Arthur spending time with each other. He watched them carefully as he was transparent to them.

Is this all an illusion created by the crystal ball?

Or is this…

The scene of the school changed into a darker scene. It's as if they were in a forest. A very, deep, and dark one.

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned around as he heard his name being called. That voice, belonged the boy Arthur.

"Alfred, where are you?" The boy called again.

Oh, the boy wasn't calling for him, but the boy was just searching for the younger him.

Are they lost?

"Alfred, if you can hear me, please answer!" Worries were shown on the boy's face. He was sweating cold. He was scared. Everything was displayed clearly in his big green eyes.

A few seconds later, they both flinched at the sudden noise of the bushes.

"W-What was that?" The boy was shivering.

"Alfred, this isn't funny!"

"Alfred!"

The sound of thunder followed next. But there was still no sign of young Alfred.

Suddenly, the rain poured down.

Then they both heard it. The noise of the bushes again.

"Alfred? Is that you?"

They both were staring at the bushes. The boy decided to be brave and took a few steps closer to the moving bush.

"Alfred, come on. We're done exploring, let's go back."

The bush kept on moving.

"If you're hungry, you can have my food later. Now, let's go."

But young Alfred doesn't reveal himself like the boy hoped.

Something is wrong here.

Very wrong.

"…Alfred?"

A wild unicorn whined fiercely from the bush. It was disturbed, it was uncomfortable with the rain, and it felt threaten with the strong aura of the boy.

"A-Ahhh!" The boy wasted no time to run away. And so was Alfred.

What's happening? Why is it chasing us?

No, why is it chasing Arthur?

The boy was crying and shouting as he ran. But he stopped calling out Alfred's name. He was just screaming due to fear. And he was even gasping for air. The rain made the situation very bad for the little boy.

Then bad, turned to worse.

The boy tripped. His face hit the ground, hard.

"Ow!"

Alfred's eyes widen. He dashed to save the boy, but as soon as he tried to save him, his hand went pass through him. Darn, he was transparent! He had forgotten about that.

So there's nothing he can do to save this helpless boy?

No.

This boy will die if the unicorn which four times bigger than his body size attacks him.

"ARTHUR!"

The sudden voice shocked them both.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Young Alfred made a heroic appearance, as he jumped out from nowhere, and widen his arms, as if he was shielding the boy who was still struggling to stand up, looking helplessly at the back of the Hero who is protecting him.

"Alfred! No! Run!"

"No!"

"I will protect you!"

"Because I'm your Hero!"

The lightning strike right at the end of the sentence.

And then everything after that, seemed to be in a slow motion, as the unicorn's sharp horn pierces through Alfred's body.

The young Alfred was no match for it. He had no talent in spells if he wanted to do magic. And so he could do nothing but felt the pain as the mad unicorn tramped on him.

At that same moment, Alfred could feel the pain on his body as well. He clinched his jacket, and about what happened.

After a few horror moments, another lightning strike, and the unicorn flee away, perhaps scared at the sound of thunder.

"Al..fred..?"

The boy slowly got up, crawling closer to the now, weak, injured, dying Alfred.

"Alfred…? Can you hear me?"

He shook his body slightly.

The heavy rain was getting heavier. But it doesn't hurt the boy as much as how the truth is hurting his heart.

"N-No…. Alfred, please wake up." His voice cracked.

But it was no use.

Alfred, was too weak. He already seemed so… lifeless.

"Alfred… No… Alfred…."

"Wake up…."

"Wake up…."

The boy cried beside him, with the rain covering his tears.

"No… This can't be. Not you, not Alfred… Please…."

The boy's heart was full of regret, and sadness.

That's when Alfred saw it.

The boy took out something spherical. Some… he had never seen before.

"I'm so glad… I kept this…"

A sudden, gently light flickered around the two boys.

"I'll… make sure none of this ever happened… I'll make sure… that we never met, that time."

"I'll make sure that you will never learn my name…"

The boy smiled weakly, as he leaned to kiss Alfred's forehead, for perhaps, the final time.

"I love you too… Alfred."

"And I'm sorry…"

The boy's body began to fade away.

"No…"

Alfred, who was lying on the ground, tries to hold of Arthur's hand.

"Wait… Arthur…" He struggled to talk.

"Don't…."

The boy's tears were flowing more heavily, as heavy as the rain. But he forced a tiny smile, as present for Alfred, for every kindness he had shown to him all these time.

"Thank you…. Alfred."

The boy faded away completely.

* * *

Alfred was dragged back to reality.

He looked around, and found himself still in the dark room, while himself still holding the crystal ball.

No images were displayed on the crystal ball any longer.

Alfred found himself close to tears.

"Alfred?"

He heard his name being called.

"Alfred, is that you?"

He looked to his left, and there, was a mirror. A huge standing mirror.

But the reflection of the image wasn't his.

It was…

"Arthur…"

Alfred dropped the crystal ball unconsciously, though it didn't break, proving that it was strong enough its own. Since nothing was there to block it, the ball rolled away from Alfred's feet. But Alfred didn't realize all that.

Alfred is only focusing on the person inside the mirror now.

"Why… are you here?" Arthur leaned close to the mirror, but it seemed that he couldn't get out from that opposite world. He can only place his hand on the mirror from the other side, staring at Alfred.

"Arthur…"

Alfred stepped closer and closer, and soon he was standing right in front of the mirror.

"It was you all along…" Alfred leaned his left hand to the image of Arthur's right hand.

Arthur seemed trapped inside the mirror.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked again.

"It was you." Alfred said gently. "You were… the cause of my emptiness?"

Arthur stared at him.

"I was lonely, without you. I didn't know what was missing. But my heart missed you all this time." Alfred kept going.

Arthur shook his head. "You shouldn't be here, you can't."

"Who decide that?"

Arthur was clearly shocked with the fast reply.

"You were hiding from me all this time."

"You were always, always watching me all this time."

"Yet now you tell me to go away?"

"But Alfred, I—"

"I refuse!" Alfred raised his voice.

"I remember everything now." Alfred sobbed. "How you helped me, how you kept on running from me, and yet whenever you laugh and smile, you look the sweetest!"

Arthur was speechless. "Alfred…"

"Arthur…" Alfred lifted up his head, looking straight at the face of Arthur in the mirror. "I miss you. All this time, the person that I miss the most, is you."

It was Arthur's turn to sob.

"You can't, you're not supposed to. You died… because of me… because of my curse."

"Arthur…"

Alfred shook his head.

"That was just a misfortune. And in the end I was happy that I could protect you."

"But you shouldn't have left me!"

Arthur cried. "But I did it all for you! I can't be in your life! I don't want you to die because of me!"

"I can't live without you!"

The both of them looked at their eyes.

"I can't live without you Arthur… You're the only one I need." Alfred sobbed. "You're the one that I need the most."

"Alfred…"

Arthur paused.

"I lov—"

"WANKERS!"

Both of them widen their eyes when they heard the scream. Arthur was staring what was in front of him, and so Alfred turned around. And as soon as he did, something hard hit the mirror, cracking it, and destroying the image of Arthur.

"GET OUT, NOW!"

The angry man, with his clearly bitter face raised his voice to Alfred. Alfred could see that he was clearly pissed.

"Arthur?"

"Shut up!" The real Arthur was standing so fiercely, as if he was ready to kill the prey in front of him anytime. "You aren't allowed to be here!"

"I won't!"

Alfred must fight. He must.

"Then I'll make you!" Arthur raised his wand and he shot a red beam from the tip of his wand as he shouted "Sectumsempra!"

Arthur slashed his wand, and destroyed almost a quarter of his room.

But Alfred was fast enough to dodge it away.

"Arthur, wait!"

"Sectumsempra!" Arthur slashed again.

"Woah!" That was close, Alfred thought. If he isn't careful and sharp enough to see where the attack would be aim, he can clearly be dead in no time.

"Arthur, I understand!" He shouted as he ran. "I understand why you went back in time, I understand why you casted yourself away! But you don't need to do all this!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

He ran slightly and slashed again.

"But I do! I remember, our friendship, our feelings, and our past!" Alfred hid himself. "It was like, you sealed them all away!"

"Sectumsempra!"

Alfred ran from his hiding spot, and jumped into another one.

"It's all true Arthur! It is!" He shouted. "All these years, my heart felt like it was missing a piece, and that piece, was you!"

"I don't care!"

"You don't get it; I'm the cold, the most hated, and the most scared, cursed man in Hogwarts!"

Arthur room was already a complete mess, and it was almost entirely destroy.

"I hate you, out of all people, I hate you the most!" He screamed.

"I love you!"

Alfred jumped out from his hiding place, and he stood, facing Arthur directly, with only a huge gap separating them.

Arthur stood there, speechless.

"I love you Arthur, I really do!" Alfred said, making sure his voice can be heard by Arthur. "I don't want to be anywhere without you! I don't want to live without you!"

"But with me…" Arthur still hasn't dropped his wand. "…You will just die."

"You're wrong Arthur." Alfred began to soften, and hoped that Arthur would too. "Without you, I am nothing at all."

"We should have never met." Arthur sobbed, as he head slowly faced down. "We should have never been together."

"Arthur…"

Alfred slowly took a step in front.

Arthur heard the footstep of Alfred, thus he quickly harden and lifted up his right hand, pointing his wand directly to Alfred.

Arthur's face was the most bitter at that moment.

"You don't need to be alone." Alfred remained where he was, focusing on Arthur only. "You don't need to be in this darkness forever."

Arthur said nothing.

"Arthur, I love you." Alfred craved a smile, the sweetest smile anyone can see. "No matter how many times I will die, I will be with you in the end."

Alfred continued his steps toward Arthur.

And Arthur, just stood there, still pointing his wand to Alfred.

"Don't you miss me all these time?"

"Don't you… love me anymore?"

Alfred was almost there to where Arthur was.

Finally, Arthur dropped his wand, and fell on knees. His tears were flowing heavily, as heavy as the night he saw Alfred died.

Alfred quickly embraced him.

Only now Arthur had noticed that Alfred was injured, and there was a fresh wound on right arm and cut on all over his body and face.

But he couldn't say anything but cry when Alfred embraced him.

"I will be with you." Alfred embraced him close, so close that they can felt each other's heart. "Either you like it or not."

"Alfred…" Finally Arthur voiced out.

"I don't want you to die again."

Alfred loosed their hug, and he observed closely Arthur's face.

"Do you know what I think?" Alfred chuckled suddenly.

Arthur blinked. Even at times like this, this man is still thinking of a joke?

Alfred's right hand slowly took off the glasses he had been wearing, the glasses that had be covering his sparkling blue eyes.

"I will live with you, because I'm your only Hero."

With that, Alfred leaned close to Arthur's face, until their lips met.

Surprised at first, Arthur softens himself, and closes his eyes, enjoying their kiss that he had miss after so many years.

Surrounded by broken pieces as a result of Arthur's violent attack, cracks everywhere, and the now naked ceiling, revealing the starry night that were sparkling above them. It felt such an impossible event for Arthur.

As the other students of Hogwarts were dancing and swaying gracefully in the hall, enjoying the romantic music that was play…

Even for Arthur and Alfred, as they let themselves conquer each others bodies.

From that moment, their life changed, for better.

* * *

"Hey Alfred!" The student of Gryffindor ran to him. "How was the match earlier? Good?"

"Hey man!" Alfred chuckled. "Of course we won! It's impossible for us to lose!"

They laughed.

"Hey, have you guys seen Arthur?" Alfred suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh? That Slytherine guy?" One of them answered. "I think I saw him watching through the spaces at the corridor."

"Really?" Alfred smiled. "Alright then, sorry guys, I gotta go!"

Alfred made a way out from the group, and walked away fast from them.

_"So it's really true, that Alfred is close with that cursed man?"_

Alfred kept on walking, until he saw a certain person, with a green uniform of Hogwarts student, leaning close to the corridor.

He lets his soft hair blown by the gentle wind. His pale colored skin, his bright green eyes, and as clear as they can be seen from Alfred's eyes.

Alfred quietly embraces the small waist of the thinner man.

"Did you wait for me, Arthur?"

"A-A-Alfred!" Arthur was startled. "W-When did you come back?"

"I was never gone." Alfred chuckled, and kissed the head of Arthur softly, sniffing the scent of Arthur's hair. "I am always here, inside your heart."

_"Yeah, and recently, I've been seeing them walking together!"_

_"Really? Since when?"_

_"I think since winter?"_

"G-Geez Alfred, you're too big! Let me go!" Arthur was clearly blushing. It's so rare for him to be care by someone so dearly.

"No way, I will never let you go!" Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur's soft cheek.

"Mmmh! I-Idiot!" Arthur flushed.

Alfred couldn't help himself from laughing, he slowly loosen the hug and let the other man turns around to face him.

"Let's go to our secret base, you promised me you'll teach me History of Magic today."

"Alright, alright." Arthur smiled, patting Alfred's chest and stepped away from him slightly.

_"I wonder if Arthur had casted a spell on Alfred. It's impossible for them to be together!"_

_"Then what kind of magic Arthur used?"_

_"All of you are wrong, mon ami! Totally wrong!"_

The both of them began to walk on the corridor.

"Oh, before that, I want to eat something! I'm really hungry!" Alfred complaint.

"Huh? Then why didn't you get some food before coming?" Arthur raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed with Alfred.

"Well…"

Alfred glanced to Arthur.

"Well?" Arthur repeated Alfred's word, a sign for him to finish his sentence.

"You cooked some scones today, didn't you?"

Arthur was shocked. How did this man know?

Alfred chuckled. "I heard an explosion happened in the school building. I can only guess it was you."

Arthur landed a light punch to Alfred's shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"How mean…" Arthur pouted.

_"I, however, know everything about this world. And I know indeed that it is not magic at all."_

_"Huh? What do you even mean?"_

_"In this world, there is fate, to every person in need."_

Alfred hold the left hand of Arthur's with his right hand, firmly, making sure that Arthur wouldn't be able to let go.

Not that Arthur would anyway.

"Hey Artie."

"D-Don't call me with that name, wanker!"

Alfred chuckled again.

"I love you, with all my life." Alfred said with a gentle voice.

Arthur couldn't face him directly, he was looking down unable to reply. He can't let Alfred knows that he is blushing bright red right now.

"I…I…." Arthur was shuttering.

"I… love you too… Alfred."

Alfred smiled when he heard the reply, and with that, he placed his left thumb to lift up Arthur's head, and landed the gentlest kiss anyone can ever have.

Arthur didn't fight back; instead, he closed his eyes, letting himself being kissed, and returning it with his own.

_"And then there is l'amour."_

_"The strongest feeling in this world, that even magic can't win against it."_


End file.
